Vacation
by Blood Darkness
Summary: Even teen age superheroes need a vacation too right? Well when the titans go on vacation to a tropical island, trouble can still be found. Even villains need a break too, and you never know if you'll bump into some. Even on vacation. RavRob StarBB....


_Chapter 1_

_I Swear I will get them_

"Robin!" Raven yelled as she chased Robin around the beach.

"Get back here!" All of the other titans were laughing hysterically at the scene. Robin had stolen Raven's bathing suit top when she wasn't looking and now she was chasing him, trying to get it back. Starfire looked over at Beast Boy who was sitting right next to her on a beach chair.

"What?" Beast Boy asked when he noticed she was looking at him.

"Beast Boy, your bandana", Starfire said.

"Is gone?" Beast Boy said finishing off her sentence. Starfire nodded her head. Beast Boy looked so much different without his bandana on. Locks of hair in the front were still slightly long, but you could see his eyes. Nobody had seen Beast Boy's eyes for one and a half years. He had always had that bandana on and it cast a shadow over his eyes. When Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, so did the shadow. Starfire pushed some of the hair away from his face so that she could see his face completely. Then, their faces drew near and right before their lips touched, sand smacked them in the side of their faces; causing them to fall over.

"Ow!" They both cried out.

"Sorry!" Raven and Robin both yelled to them.

"You guys okay!" Robin said while laughing as he and Raven ran over to them.

"Yeah, we're fine", Beast Boy said as he started laughing too. Beast Boy stood up and took Starfire's hand, helping her stand up.

"Thanks Beast Boy", Starfire said. Beast Boy winked at her.

"No problem", Beast Boy said. Beast Boy and Starfire both looked at Raven and Robin; and Raven had clearly gotten her top back.

"It's about time you got your top back Raven", Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, I know", Raven said.

"That's what Terra said. Terra and Cyborg both saw me tumble Robin and get my top back".

"It was also really funny", Terra said as she and Cyborg walked up.

"Terra! Cyborg! Glad you could finally make it over here", Robin said. Terra shrugged.

"We kinda got lost", she said giving Cyborg a nasty look, making Cyborg give a little guilty laugh and an anime sweat drop go down his head.

"I thought that we were supposed to make a right", Cyborg protested.

"Whatever", Terra said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You took a _right?_" Starfire said.

"I thought we made it clear to you that it was a left". Cyborg shook his head.

"I guess I misunderstood you".

"Guess now we know that Terra has better ears then Cyborg", Beast Boy said making Starfire laugh. Terra laughed a little too and so did Robin and Raven.

"Very funny Beast Boy, very funny", Cyborg said.

"Cy it was just a joke", Robin said elbowing him in the side.

"Whoa! Beast Boy, you're not wearing your bandana!" Terra exclaimed, suddenly changing the subject. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"I know", Beast Boy said.

"Man B, why aren't you wearing it?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Didn't want to", Beast boy said. Suddenly, Robin tensed up.

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked in a worried tone.

"Did we get anybody to cover for us at Titan's tower in case any villains attacked?" Robin asked. Raven gave a little laugh.

"Don't worry Rob, I got some people to do it for us", Raven said, Robin now looking relieved.

"I got Speedy, Aqualad, Hot Spot, and I even convinced the Centari guards to let Blackfire out. I made a deal with Blackfire so that she won't do anything bad if you know what I mean". Starfire looked thunder struck.

"My sister is at Titan's tower?" Starfire asked.

"Uh huh", Raven said.

"Just don't worry about it", Robin said cutting in before Starfire could say anything.

"Why don't we just go swimming for a while and then we can go get lunch?" Robin said.

"Good idea", Cyborg said. Robin went over to Cyborg and went into Cyborg's systems for a moment and did something.

"Man what did you just do?" Cyborg asked.

"I made it so that you can swim Cy", Robin said. Cyborg smiled.

"Thanks Rob, I almost forgot about that", Cyborg said smiling. All of the titans ran over to the water and started pushing each other in.

In a dark alleyway, a young woman stood watching the titans play in the water. She gave a small evil smile and said, "I'll make sure I get them"

"I swear I will get those two".

Well, that's chapter one. I know that right now the story might be a piece of crap, but I promise it will get better. I have that promise in another one of my stories too. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please read and review! Love you guys and for now, hasta la vista baby!

Blood Darkness


End file.
